naruto_bleach_and_sonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Kugo Ginjo
'''Kugo Ginjo '''is a Fullbringer and the leader of a fullbringer organization called Xcution. Appearance Kugo has brown eyes and long dark hair that he keeps combed back, down to the nape of his neck. After being released from Tsukishima's Fullbring, Kugo lets his hair become messy with strands hanging over his face. He is tall and wears dark trousers and a light T-shirt, over which he wears a dark jacket that has a fur-covered collar. He also wears a thin chain necklace that has an X-shaped pendant attached to it. Personality Kugo is a calm and cool-headed individual. He is quite manipulative, shown when he attempted to hire Ikumi Unagiya to do a background check on Isshin Kurosaki, intentionally doing so in front of Ichigo in order to get his attention. According to a member of his group, he is a charming individual that apparently talked them into following him. He claims that he carries ramen around with him because he likes it. When not under the influence of Tsukishima's Fullbring, Kugo is shown to be very malicious and sadistic, delighting at Ichigo's emotional and physical pain. He also becomes very arrogant, bragging about his accomplishments and underestimating his opponents. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities *Master Swordsman - Kugo is a competent swordsman, being able to hold his own against the likes of Tsukishima and Ichigo Kurosaki, having defeated the latter twice, albeit without his Shinigami powers. He was also able to take on the combined might of Jackie, Riruka, Giriko, and Shishigawara with his sword. *Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant *Enhanced Speed - Due to his mastery of Fullbring, he is able to use "Bringer Light", which allows him to increase his speed and the height of his jumps by pulling on the soul of the concrete or air. Kūgo has shown to be quite fast, able to dodge successive attacks from Jackie, Riruka, and Giriko, all while they were using their Fullbring abilities. He is also able to get between a point blank attack by Tsukishima on Ichigo from a considerable distance, taking the attack himself in the process. He is also capable of dodging Ichigo's incredibly fast and powerful sword swinging after the latter regains his Shinigami powers. *Enhanced Endurance - Kugo has shown a large amount of endurance, being able to take the full brunt of the explosion caused by Ichigo's Fullbring completing and still being able to stand afterwards *Spiritual Power - While it is unknown just how much spiritual power Kugo possess, it is known that he has enough for Ichigo to see his form "bathed in reiatsu", as well as Kugo himself to see spirits, such as Shinigami. *Spiritual Awareness Fullbring Cross of Scaffold - Kugo's powers take the form of a large Claymore. The blade is long and wide, the sword's handle runs through its guard, continuing on through a hollow space at the base of its blade. This part of the handle allows Kūgo to attack opponents at closer ranges. *Energy Blade Enhanced Cross of Scaffold *Fullbring Absorption *Ability Replication **Partial-Control of Invaders Must Die **Fullbring Armor **Getsuga Tensho *Fullbring Transference *Enhanced Energy Blast *Enhanced Spiritual Power Bankai *Enhanced Spiritual Power *Enhanced Getsuga Tensho *Energy Beam Equipment *Substitue Shinigami Badge List of Moves and Techniques *Energy Blade *Getsuga Tensho List of Awakenings *Enhanced Cross of Scaffold *Bankai Relationships Friends/Allies *Xcution **Shukuro Tsukishima **Moe Shishigawara **Yukio Hans Vorarlberna **Giriko Kutsuzawa **Jackie Tristan **Riruka Dokugamine *Ichigo Kurosaki (formerly) *Yasutora Sado (formerly) *Orihime Inoue (formerly) Enemies *Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryu Ishida *Yasutora Sado *Orihime Inoue *Karin Kurosaki *Rukia Kuchki *Renji Abarai *Byakuya Kuchki *Toshiro Hitsugaya *Ikkaku Madarame *Kenpachi Zaraki *Kisuke Urahara *Jushiro Ukitake *The Soul Society Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Fullbringers Category:Substitue Shinigami Category:Xcution Category:Humans